The applicant is a physician-scientist with an interest in age associated muscle disorders. This award will free him from clinical duties, allow him to focus on research and become a leader in the field. One age associated muscle disorder is due to mutations in valosin containing protein (VCP) which causes IBMPFD or inclusion body myopathy (IBM) associated with Paget's disease of the bone (PDB) and fronto-temporal dementia (FTD). Muscle weakness is the most prevalent phenotypic feature. Although IBMPFD itself is rare, each component (IBM, PDB and FTD) is exceedingly common in the general population. VCP mutations disrupt autophagosome maturation resulting in dysfunctional autophagy and muscle weakness. We propose to evaluate 1) Autophagosome maturation in skeletal muscle; 2) Characterize a novel VCP complex necessary for the autophagic degradation of ubiquitinated proteins. 3) Evaluate the role of VCP and its cofactors on autophagosome maturation. The applicant will learn new techniques, forge new collaborations and develop a research program in his lab to understand the interplay between protein degradation pathways in age muscle disease. The K02 award mechanism will allow the applicant to focus full time on research and become a leader in the field.